1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a urological x-ray workstation with an x-ray source and an x-ray receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urological x-ray workstations are known for implementation of percutaneous procedures in urodiagnostics and urotherapy, in which a patient is supported on a patient positioning table between an x-ray source and an x-ray receiver, with the system axis of the x-ray system (i.e. the center axis between the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver) proceeding perpendicular to the flat side of the patient positioning table.
DE 198 43 680 C1 discloses a urological workstation in which the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver are each freely movable independently of one another in a plane that is parallel to the patient's support plane of the patient positioning table, in order to allow different diagnostically or therapeutically relevant regions of the patient to be observed or treated without having to a relocate or shift the patient. For this purpose, the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver are arranged on a column-shaped retention element that is located at a longitudinal side of the patient positioning table and that is permanently connected thereto this. The x-ray source and the x-ray radiation receiver are each mounted so that they can move in respective device retainers extending above and below the patient positioning table, extending from the columnar retention element, such that the patient positioning table is located between the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver. A longitudinal side of the patient positioning table is freely accessible for the physician in this manner.
In order to make access by the physician to therapeutically relevant regions of the patient easier in urological procedures, a urological x-ray workstation is known from DE 199 57 129 B4 in which a standing (vertical) column and retention element are provided that are not arranged centrally at the longitudinal side of the patient positioning table but rather at the head end of the table. The x-ray source and the x-ray receiver are arranged at an extension arm (boom) that can be extended in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the patient positioning table such that the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver can be displaced in the direction of the longitudinal axis, allowing the physician free access to both sides of the patient. The implementation of the surgical procedure by the physician is enabled in this manner in different positions relative to the patient.
The basic design of such a known urological x-ray workstation is illustrated in FIG. 7. In such a urological x-ray workstation, a patient positioning table 2 is located between an x-ray source 4 and an x-ray receiver 6 whose respective transmission surface 8 and reception surface 10 are arranged parallel to the flat side of the patient positioning table 2. The x-ray source 4 and the x-ray receiver 6 are arranged at respective device retainers 12 and 14 such that they can each move in a plane perpendicular to the drawing plane. The device retainers 12 and 14 are supported on a device carrier 16 that is arranged on the longitudinal side of the patient positioning table 2 at its head end and is affixed thereon. The device retainers 12 and 14 are designed such that the system axis 20 of the x-ray system formed by the x-ray source 4 and the x-ray receiver 6 can be displaced in a working plane 17 perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the patient positioning table 2. This working plane 17 is spaced from the device retainer 16 so that the physician has free access to both sides of the patient positioning table 2 in the region of this working plane 17.
A urological treatment device 63, such as the focused shockwave or ultrasound emitter of a lithotripsy system, is schematically shown.
For therapeutic or diagnostic reasons, it is often required for the x-ray radiation to strike a patient at an angle, i.e. the system axis 20 of the x-ray system formed by the x-ray source 4 and the x-ray receiver 6 proceeds at a slant relative to the sagittal median plane 22 of the patient 18. In order to enable such an angled irradiation in the known x-ray workstations, the patient 18 is therefore supported at an angle with a support aid 24 (for example a gel pillow) in such a manner that the required angled irradiation can be achieved with an x-ray system whose system axis 20, due to design, is perpendicular to the supporting surface of the patient positioning table 2. Such an angled patient positioning is complicated and imprecise and requires the placement of supporting aids, such that a rearrangement of the patient that would be desirable during the examination or the procedure, from a therapeutic or diagnostic view into a better position, is in many cases not done because it would be too cumbersome. Moreover, the uncomfortable angled support of the patient can cause increased instability of the patient's position.